He's Mine! w
by nikkuma
Summary: D.Gray-Man FanFic Challenge XDD. Love Triangle... XDDD KandaXAllenXLavi... ONE SHOT! STRIIKKE!


**Judul: He's Mine!! W**

**Thema: DGM CHALLENGE **

**Chapter: ONE SHOT **

**Couple: Yullen 'n Laven **

**Rate: Uhmm… T XDD**

**Disc: DGM bukan punyaku klo OC iya… hehehe**

**OC: Mi, Re, Ai (nama panjang disembunyikan) ++smua cewek Jr. exorcist…**

**Pertama kali ngebuat fanfic bahasa Indo nih… **

**Keterangan OC = Mi (suka makan, innocent type weapon) Re (agak ngeres, innocent type weapon) Ai (paling tua 'n paling parah XDD, innocent type weapon 'n parasite)**

Okeh… cerita dimulai dari sini… Saat makan siang… terlihat OC kita, Ai dan Mi dan Allen sedang makan siang di cafetaria…

Allen: *lagi makan banyak (sangat)*

Mi: *lagi makan super cepet*

Ai: Aduh… Mi-chan, Allen-san jangan makan cepet- cepet… nanti keselek…

Mi: *nelen dengan susah payah* Ugghh… maaf Ai-san…

Allen: *tetep makan kaga dengerin Ai*

Ai: *senyum santai*

Di tengah percakapan santai tersebut, Re datang sambil membawa nasi goreng cap gomeh "hau che" yang dibuat sama Jerry. Mi yang ngeliat nasi goreng langsung mengambil nya.

"Yahh… Mi-chan… nasi gorengnya… *want-to-cry face*" dengan muka lemas melihat Mi. Mi yang merasa ngga bersalah bilang "Ehehe… Piece… Thank you ya…". Ai yang bengong melihat Mi makan menjadi lapar juga "Aduh… jadi pengen nih…". Beberapa menit kemudian, Lavi dateng sambil celingak- celinguk seperti mencari seseorang…

Re menunjuk ke arah Lavi "Ehh… Lavi-pon!!!" "Ehhmmfff??? Mhhaaahhaammfff???? (*Eehh?? Mana???*)" kata Mi dengan penuh makanan dimulutnya.

Lavi yang ngeliat Allen dan para OC langsung menghampiri mereka. "Ehh… lagi pada makan nih? Kayaknya ena…" sebelum selesai ngomong, Allen berdiri sambil mengambil piring bekasnya. "Haahh… enak banget…". Lavi yang merasa dicuekin tiba- tiba meluk si Allen dengan erat.

Allen: *muka merah merona* L… Lavi… jangan gitu ah disini…

Lavi: Hmmm??? Aku ngga denger apa- apa nih…

Lavi membalas cueknya pada Allen. Lalu dia mencium pipi Allen yang membuat dia gemas. Muka Allen Setelah di cium menjadi merah muda merona **( imut nih XDD)**. Allen yang malu- malu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Lavi. "IIhh… dasar genit!!" kata Allen sambil memegang pipinya yang sudah dicium oleh Lavi. Lavi didorong sampai jatuh oleh Allen.*Bruk* itulah yang terdengar oleh Lavi, ternyata dibelakangnya ada seseorang. "Che… Baka Usagi ngapain disini???" Suara keren yang selalu meluluhkan para wanita itulah Kanda( XDD).

Mi: Eh, Kanda nii-san juga mo makan ya??

Kanda: Che... Udah kecil... cerewet lagi. Ilang nafsu makanku.

Re: Udah Mi-chan Kanda-niisan dicuekin aja dulu meningan liatin Allen-chan sama Lavi tuh

Kanda yang merasa teracuhkan mengarahkan matanya pada Allen dan Lavi.

"Lavi!!! Ngapain sih peluk- peluk??" kata Allen yang lagi dipeluk sama Lavi dengan mesra. "Aahh... jadi ga mau nih??? Kan kamu enak dipeluk~" kata Lavi dengan nada yang memanjakan. Kanda mengeluarkan gw-ngiri-sama-lo aura disekitarnya. Merasa dikalahkan oleh Lavi **(ngga mungkin XD)**, Kanda meninggalkan tempat cafetaria.

"Hmm?? Kanda-chan kemana??" tanya Re yang baru menyadari. Lavi menoleh "Ee?? Dia udah pergi ya??"Lavi kembali menolehkan pandangan nya ke Allen dan berkata seakan dia menang lalu bilang, "Allen-chan sekarang kita be..." sebelum menyelesaikan kata- katanya Lavi baru sadar kalau Allen sudah kabur dari pelukannya. "Yahh... Allen??? Tungguu!! Jangan kabur begitu doonk!!"

Lavi mengejar Allen dan para OC kita mengikuti pasangan Laven ini XDD.

Lavi: Okeh... Pasti bakal kukejar!!! *ngeluarin hammer-nya*

Ai: Ettss!! Tungguin dong Lavi!! *sambil memegang hammer Lavi*

Re: Tunggu!! Ikut donkk Lavi-chan jahat nihh!!

Dari kejauhan yang larinya paling lelet...

Mi: *hosh*** **Ehh... *hosh* tungguin donk... *hosh*

Ai: *mengulurkan tangan* Ayo Mi-chan!!

Re: Cepetan!! *ngebantuin Ai menarik Mi*

Lavi: Pegangan yaahh... SHIN!

-- Di suatu tempat --

Lavi: ALLEN~~!! Di mana sihh~ Aku belom puas meluknya niihh~~

Teriak Lavi untuk memancing Allen (kayaknya ngga bakal didatengin deh)

Ai: Hmm... Kira- kira Allen-san di mana ya??

Re: Di atap??

Mi: Uhmm Lavi-niichan tau tempat favoritnya Allen-niichan ngga?

Lavi: Hah? Uhmm... kira- kira di mana ya??

Lavi menabrak Kanda yang sedang berjalan.

Kanda: Che... Jalan pake mata Baka Usagi!!

Lavi: Oohh.. Ada orang ya?? Yang kuliat itu banci (hehe maaf Kanda-fan) yang pengen rebut moyashi-ku!!

Kanda sudah mengeluarkan Mugennya dan hampir memotong leher Lavi. Para OC mencoba **(lebih tepatnya bersusah payah****)** untuk menenangkan Lavi dan Kanda.

Re: Kanda-chan tau tempatnya Allen-chan ngga?

Kanda: Ngapain gue musti tau?? Emangnya gue siapa dia??

Ai: *nyengir* Lho? Bukannya Kanda-san suka sama Allen-san??

Kanda: *malu-malu*Hah??

Mi: Bukannya Kanda-niisan termasuk pacarnya Allen-niichan? *dengan muka polos*

Karena Mi otaknya agak lola dan keadaan sedang serius...

Lavi: HAH?!?! Kanda?!!? Pacar Allen?? HEH!! Yuu-chan!! Apa yang lo lakukan pada moyashi ku!!! Ini pertanda perang!!! * sudah menyiapkan hammer-nya*

Kanda: Seterah, moyashi bukan punya lo doang tahu!

Ai & Re: Aduh... Mi-chan...

Mi: (Waduh... Berantem gara-gara aku yah?... Maaf ya Allen-niichan) *pasang pasrah-mode face*

Dan berlangsunglah cek- cok mulut antara Lavi dan Kanda tentang memperebutkan Moyashi mereka yang tercinta.

???: Aaww!!!

Itulah suara yang membuat mereka berhenti bertengkar.

Mi: Apaan tuh??

Re: Apa yang apaan??

Ai: Apa? Apa?

Lavi: Allen?? Itu kamu??

Kanda: Moyashi?? Keluar lo!! Kita selesaikan secara jantan!!

Allen yang udah ketahuan langsung kabur!! Kanda dan Lavi langsung mengejar.

Lavi: EH!! ALLEN!!! Tunggu!!! Aku mau ngomong sesuatuu!!!

Kanda: MOYASHI!!! **( mungkin dalem hati Kanda bilang "Manisku, Cintaku, Belahan Jiwaku" ??? XD W) **

Sekali lagi Lavi mengeluarkan hammernya untuk mengejar Allen.

Lavi: Yahh.. SHIN!!

Ai: Tunggu!! *pegangan sama hammer-nya Lavi*

Mi: Ehh!!! *megang tangan Ai*

Re: Yaah!! Jangan di tinggal!! *narik sepatu Mi*

Mi: Aduuhh!! Jangan goyang- goyang!!!

Ai: Kalian ngga apa- apa???

Mi & Re: *ngangguk*

Yang lain naik tumpangan Lavi sedangkan Kanda tetap bekerja keras mengejar moyashi-nya XDD.

Lavi: SHIN! SHIN! SHIN!!

Re: Waaa!! Kenceng banget!! **(posisi paling bawah)**

Mi: Hwaa!! Rambutku keren XDD~ (**setengah katro)**

Ai: Wheee~~ **(paling menikmati)**

Beberapa saat kemudian Allen terkejar tetapi dalam kondisi masih berlari.

Lavi: Allen!! Berhenti sebentar dong!! Aku pengen ngomong niih!!

Kanda: Moyashi!! Aku juga mau ngomong!!! **(Larinya cepet, sprint)**

Allen: *suara paling histeris* TAPI KENAPA MUSTI NGEJAR AKU!!! **(****lari tambah cepet)**

Lavi melompat ke depan Allen. Lalu memeluk Allen dengan sangat erat!!!

Allen: HWAAA!!!! LAVI!!! Lepasiinn!!!

Lavi: Tunggu... Aku mau ngomong!!

Ai: A!! Rekam!! * keluarin handycam entah dari mana*

Re: Ayo bilang!!! * siapin camera entah dari mana*

Mi: Jangan!!!

(akhirnya confess time!!!)

Lavi: Aku... Aku...

Lavi: AKU SUKA SAMA KAMU ALLEN!!!

Allen: ?!?!?!?!??! (shock!!!)

Ai: Yeeyy kerekam juga.... dan juga selamat ya....

Re: *jepret* *jepret*

Kanda: * Pasang pose 'cape deh'* Che... Telat...

Tiba- tiba Lavi mencium Allen.

Allen: Hpmhh!!

Ai & Re: STTRIIKKEE!!! *pasang muka happy (banget)*

Mi: Aduh... pusing dah...

Kanda: (Gwahh!! Moyashiku!!! Lavi telah menyiksamu sampai seperti ini???) *pasang angry face*

Saking shocknya Allen pingsan.

Mi: HYAAA!! Allen-niichan??? Jangan mati!!! * nangis*

Lavi: * berhenti menyium Allen + malu* Loh... Moyashi???

Kanda: Jangan sampe kamu mati di sini Moyashi!!!

Drama pun dimulai di tengah- tengah kepanikan... Tetapi tetap saja Lavi mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Lavi lalu mencium Allen sekali lagi dengan alasan memberikan CPR.

Kanda: *mengarahkan Mugennya ke arah Lavi* Lavi udah… lebih dari cukup… lo udah keenakan…

Re: Kita bawa Allen-san ke klinik dulu deh...

Saat mereka akan berangkat mereka di tahan oleh Ai.

Ai: Etts... tunggu dulu... Ga usah jauh- jauh ke klinik...

Semua: Hah...???

Lalu Ai menunjuk Kanda.

Ai: (KUROI MODE ON) Kanda tinggal cium Allen!!!

Semua:?!?!?!??!?

Semua kaget termasuk Kanda tetapi yang paling histeris adalah Lavi.

Lavi: Tidaaaakkk!!!!

Saat Lavi mencoba mencegah Kanda, Lavi dicegah lagi oleh Ai

Lavi: Ai-chan?? Ngapain?? Aku pengen cegah Kanda dulu niih!!!

Ai: *nyengir jahat* Hehehe… Gantian dong Lavi-san…

Kanda: Che… Gue ngutang budi sama lo… *malu- malu*

Kanda sudah duduk di samping Allen yang diletakan tergeletak di lantai. Lama- kelamaan Kanda mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Allen yang sedang pingsan seperti putri tidur

Mi & Re: *siapin camera yang cyber shot punya* **( buset nyasar lagi nih…)**

Ai: *siapin handycam yang punya auto focus***( dari mana lagi nih?!?)**

Lavi: *memasang oh-my-god-I-wanna-dead face*

Allen: *hening* (menunggu ciuman)

Kanda pun menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Allen dengan sangat lembut. Kanda mungkin sudah menahan diri terlalu lama sehingga lama- lama dia menyium Allen agak keras.

Setelah selesai melihat ciuman agak-panjang-yang-dapat-mendebarkan-setiap-orang-yang-melihatnya selesai…

Lavi: *badan jatuh melemas dan memasang its-a-nightmare face*

Mi: Keren ya kalo udah ahli… *habis mimisan*

Re: Iya… namanya juga senior… ngga ada yang bisa ngalahin *habis mimisan*

Ai: Hehe… kalian masih kecil sih… ngga bisa ngeliat yang lebih… **(mengajarkan yang tidak- tidak)**

Allen-pun terbangun dari tidurnya (pingsanya) dan melihat teman- temannya memasang muka cemas. Dia menguatkan dirinya untuk berdiri. Kanda yang berada disampingnya membantu Allen untuk berdiri.

Allen: Ah… makasih Kanda…

Kanda: Che… *nutupin mukanya yang malu- malu*

Setelah Allen sudah bisa berdiri lagi. (**Di cerita ini CERITANYA Mi adalah adik Allen)** Mi memeluk Allen karena dialah yang paling cemas tentang keadaan kakaknya.

Mi: Kukira Allen-niichan bakal mati… *sedikit mau nangis*

Allen: Maaf ya… Udah cep… cep… Malu udah gede masih nangis. *usap- usap kepala Mi*

Kanda: Moyashi, lo udah kaga napa- napa kan?

Allen: *agak kaget* Tumben nanya… biasanya dicuekin… Iya… ngga apa- apa

Re: Mi-senpai enak ya… Kakak ku aja ngga pernah kayak gitu… (CERITANYA Re adalah adik Kanda)

Dan suasana pun sudah mulai ceria kembali **kecuali** Lavi yang masih shock melihat moyashi tercintanya dicium orang lain didepan matanya sendiri…

Kanda: Moyashi… *masih cemas*

Allen: Hmm?? Apa Kanda??

Kanda sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi… melihat muka Allen yang polos ia memeluk Allen dengan sangat erat. Kanda memeluk Allen seperti ingin menunjukan kalau Kanda juga tidak mau kalah mesra dengan Lavi. Kanda menyentuh pipi hangat Allen dan mendekatkan mukanya. Ia-pun mencium Allen sekali lagi, tetapi kali ini ia mencium Allen lebih dalam. Ciuman yang menunjukan kalau ia sangat mencitai Allen melebihi siapa-pun. Selesai mencium Allen muka"Kanda…" kata Allen. Tatapan Allen menunjukan perasaan senang. Mungkin karena Allen sudah jarang bersama Kanda. Lavi bangkit kembali karena merasa dicuekin.

Lavi: Yuu-chan!! Lo kaga setia kawan ya!! Moyashi miliku!!

Kanda: Che… Gantian tadi lo udah kan? Lagian Moyashi juga keliatannya lebih suka sama gue.

Lavi: Kata siapa!! Narsis lo!!

Kanda: Heh!! Maen ngomong aja!! Tanya sama orangnya langsung!!

Semua pandangan tertuju pada Allen.

Allen: E… Eh?? Aku??? Itu…

Lavi: Allen!! Lo lebih suka sama gue kan daripada sama nih bences!!

Kanda: Enak aja!! Dasar Baka Usagi lama- lama lo nanti gue sate!!

Mi: Udah Allen-niichan… pilih Kanda-niisan aja… (Yullen Lover)

Re: Iya nih…. Daripada cerita ini jadi lebih panjang ujungnya ngga tau kemana… terima aja… (Yullen Lover)

Ai: NOO!!! Allen-san!!! Jangan terima!!! Mending terima Lavi-san aja!!! (Laven Lover)

Mi dan Re berbalik muka dan menatap Ai…

Mi & Re: *menatap Ai dengan tatapan marah* …

Ai: Hmm?? Apa?? *pura- pura bodoh*

Kedaan menjadi semakin serius. Semua tatapan masih menuju ke Allen… (disaat seperti cocok mendengarkan lagu Yovi 'n Nuno "Dia Miliku")

Allen: Uhmm…. Aku… pilihnya…

Lavi: Aku Allen!!!

Kanda: Che… **( Pilih gue, pilih gue, pilih gue, pilih gue…x99)**

Lalu Allen-pun berlari menuju Kanda dan memeluknya. Kanda yang merasa menang memberikan I-win face pada Lavi. Lavi yang merasa dikalahkan badannya melemas menggambarkan seperti arwahnya sudah melayang.

Kanda mengarahkan muka Allen ke tatapannya.

Kanda: Hmm… Tuh kan lo pilih gue.

Allen: Eeehh??? *malu- malu*

Kanda menurunkan mukanya dan mencium keningnya…

Kalian tahu apa??

Allen pingsan kembali saking senangnya…

**Pertama sori banget buat Kanda-fan udh bnyk tulisan Kanda yg diejek sama Lavi…**

**Kedua… Maaf untuk cerita yang kurang jelas… Tapi udah dibuat selucu mungkin… Harap maklumin ya kalo bahasa nya ANCUR campuran Indo sama English terlalu mendadak, abis ini fanfic pertama I…**

**Thx yang udh ngedukung nya~~~ XDD**

**Review???**


End file.
